


Silver and Roses

by Zexeos



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Power Couple, Smut, a good time though, and its way better now!!!, can't stop wont stop, fable/mundy relationship, hell yeah, romance with a healthy dose of murder, self serving shit, so i decided to rewrite this, still shipping Bigby with an OC who used to be a self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zexeos/pseuds/Zexeos
Summary: Bigby Wolf is growing disillusioned with his thankless job as Fabletown sheriff, with his past haunting him at every turn. His new girlfriend, Kelly, is a glimpse into the life that Bigby's always wanted. There's trouble in paradise, however, as a killer begins to target the werewolves of the Fable community, with all evidence pointing to Bigby being the final prize for the killer. With his back to the wall, and Kelly being his key to solving the case, what's a wolf to do? Noses to the grindstone, and with Bigby's life on the line, it's up to this unlikely team to solve the mystery. Will they catch the killer in time? Or will it be "Happily Never After?"





	1. Meeting by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Werewolf Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349621) by [Zexeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zexeos/pseuds/Zexeos). 



> So this is a complete re-write of a story called Werewolf Lover that my fiance Sadowsama and I wrote. Sadowsama had to drop the project, so I remade it but as a solo project. c: I feel like this version is much better. And Kelly has graduated from self-insert to full OC, so yay! Crits and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> There's also a tumblr for this project, where I post art and updates - http://the-kelly-among-us.tumblr.com

The night air was as thick as it was hot - it was oppressive, muggy, and seemed to choke the life out of you. Thunder rumbled in the distance, a storm was blowing in and it was going to be a bad one. The noises of lower Manhattan filled the air - people yelling, car horns honking, and somebody playing music out of a boombox like it was the 90’s again. A young woman walked down the sidewalk, her expression grumpy, with her shoulders hunched and her hands in her pocket. She carried no purse, just a small black backpack that hung off her lean body.

 

It wasn’t that Kelly was actually angry, she just wanted to seem that way. People tended to get out of your way when you looked like you were ready to murder, and it was advice that had served Kelly well. She looked up at the sky and let out a soft sigh. There was no moon or stars, only the fog of the city, which reflected the streetlights, giving the night air a mysterious orange glow. Her eyes were tired, and burned a bit when she blinked - it was far too late for her to be out like this. The Buckingham Bridge loomed ahead, and she let out a silent sigh of relief, quickening her pace to reach her destination.

 

The construction gates and fences underneath the foot of the bridge were just a setup, but Kelly couldn’t tell for what. All she knew was that this is where she met her date every Friday night. As she approached where the metal fences erected, which were adorned with signs that said things like “No Trespassing” and “Hard Hats Only Beyond This Point.” Kelly ignored the warnings and pulled open the entrance to the “construction site” that had been there for years. Inside the fence was a convincing setup - dirt piles, construction equipment, a workstation set up amidst the machines that dotted the site - but Kelly also saw where it was used for anything but construction. Benches, tables, trash cans, even a firepit were set aside in small alcoves, hiding amongst the guise of the construction site. 

 

The young woman sat down on one of the metal benches and let out another sigh, running a hand through her short, spiky brown hair. It always seemed to stand on end, going every which way, completely untamable, just like the woman it was attached to. Kelly pulled her phone from her pocket and unlocked it with the press of her thumb, quickly checking the time. 11:38 pm. A little early compared to their regular 11:45 pm meeting time. To pass the time, Kelly opened up the internet on her phone and browsed several pages, patiently waiting for her date to show his hairy ass. 

 

In the meantime, her mind wandered, and she couldn’t focus on the dumb cat videos on her feed. Her heart ached a bit - to be in this spot, without Bigby, made her feel… lonely. It was a feeling she knew well, but it still managed to catch her by surprise. She paused, and accidentally let herself feel a pang of sadness.  _ Nope,  _ she quickly thought before throwing up her walls again and reapplying her “big girl mask.” There was no time to be lonely - Bigby would be here soon, and that would make it better. She heard metal creaking and sliding as somebody opened the fence to the construction site and Kelly immediately stood up, her heart hammering in her chest. She hoped it was Bigby, but if it was someone else, there might be a problem. She held her breath for a second as she saw a figure in the dimly lit shadows emerge into the faint light, and she released it when she realized who it was.

 

Bigby held a cigarette between his fingers as he approached her. He walked confidently, with his shoulders squared and his back straight. Kelly noticed his red, split knuckles, and frowned a bit. She knew his private investigator job was dangerous and it often became violent, but she still hated the thought of Bigby getting hurt. There was also a cut on his face, surrounded by an angry red area that nearly covered his whole right cheek. A fresh bandage covered the bridge of his nose, and Kelly assumed that he probably got punched in the face.

 

“Rough night?” She asked as he entered earshot, a brow raised. 

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Bigby replied, his voice gruff and deep, before taking a drag from his cigarette. Kelly approached him slowly, and gently took his free hand into hers, being careful with his knuckles. 

 

“Maybe it’s time for a change in career paths?” Kelly asked jokingly, knowing the answer already. “I assume whatever happened to you today falls under ‘confidential?’” 

 

“You’d be correct.” His voice and tone were dry. “But don’t worry about me, it’s all just scrapes and cuts. Nothing serious.” He’d heal quickly - the perks of being a Fable. Kelly was just a Mundy - she could never know the real reason why his body was so resilient, no matter how much Bigby wanted to tell her. Thunder rumbled again in the distance, and the smell of rain began to creep into the air. 

 

“It’s going to get bad tonight, maybe we should go inside somewhere?” Kelly asked, passing a brief look at the cloudy night sky. “I don’t really want to get rained on.”

 

Bigby paused. They had always met here, under the bridge, to avoid being spotted by other Fables - it was one of the most secluded places Bigby could think of, outside of one of their apartments. And he didn’t want to make it weird by inviting her over - sure, they’d been dating for two months now, but there were other factors at play here. Werewolves didn’t mate for life like wolves did, but they sure came close. Bigby had dealt with becoming attached to lovers before, and he wasn’t sure if Kelly was looking for something long-term or not. 

 

“Where did you have in mind, exactly? I have to keep a low profile.” Bigby asked.

 

“Then maybe you should wear a hat.” Kelly quickly replied. “There’s a small diner, not far from here, open 24 hours. Great burgers.” She motioned in the direction is was located. “Milkshakes too. You interested in grabbing a bite?”

 

Bigby took a final puff of his ever-shortening cigarette before throwing it onto the ground and crushing it underfoot to put out the cherry. Without the smoke to cloud his senses, he could catch Kelly’s scent clearly, and it was downright intoxicating. She smelled of a summer storm, powerful and uncontained, and ready to strike. It was a more musky scent, a byproduct of her being a mundy, but he could smell lightning and dry heat on her as if she were made of the stuff. The scent reminded him of a hot desert, unforgiving and brutal. 

 

At the mention of the diner, Bigby felt his insides churn a bit with hunger - he was starved, and hadn’t had a chance to eat all day. But he was torn: if someone from Fabletown saw and recognized him, their little jig would be up. He had to psychically resist putting a hand on his now-growling stomach. The noises didn’t go unnoticed by Kelly, her face turning into a slightly smug grin.

 

“Come on, Bigs. Let’s go.” She said, resting a hand on her hip before making her way towards the secret entrance of the construction site. At the mention of his little pet name, he felt his heart leap into his throat for a second.  _ Bigs.  _ The term held so much endearment and love, and it was all directed towards  _ him.  _ He could listen to her say his name all day. With just a simple grunt, Bigby followed behind Kelly. Who cared if a Fable saw him? Spending time with Kelly mattered much more to him than any reputation that he would garner by being seen with her. He just couldn’t be seen with her too much, lest Snow White suspect what was going on between the sheriff of Fabletown and a mere Mundy. 

 

\---

 

Turns out that Kelly was right about the diner - the food was great, and the atmosphere wasn’t bad either. It held a 50’s theme, with red stools and seats, and with a black and white checkered floor. There was even a genuine jukebox against the far wall, which was idly playing some bop that Bigby recognized, but couldn’t name. It sounded fuzzy, like he couldn’t hear it clearly over his other senses going wild over the food. He had gotten himself a burger with fries, and hot damn, it was wonderful. But then again, anything would be wonderful after a full day of not eating. He took another bite and chewed it quickly. He was almost halfway done with his burger, while Kelly had just started on her chicken sandwich. 

 

“You know, if you slow down, you can actually taste the food.” She commented with a small smirk before popping a few fries into her mouth. Bigby blinked, taking the hint, and sat his burger down to work on his fries a bit. “You must have been starving - when was the last time you ate?” She asked.

 

“Yesterday.” He said after swallowing his mouthful of seasoned fries, following his sentence with a gulp of his soda. Kelly’s eyes went wide, and she pulled her mouth to the side.

 

She blinked at him for a second. “What the fuck, Bigs?” She asked. “I know you’re busy and all, but you’ve still got to take care of yourself…” Kelly suddenly felt bad about chastising him for eating so quick - no wonder he was acting like it was his first meal in days. “Besides, you always give me whit when I don’t eat, so I get to give you some back.”

 

“Look, it’s different, okay?”  _ I’m a Fable and you’re not,  _ he mentally commented before shrugging. “It’s just part of the job, Kel. I have to deal with assholes who hurt other people, and sometimes it’s either protect someone or eat some lunch.” He said before taking another bite of his burger. It was wonderful, charbroiled with just the right amount of sauces - it was easily one of the best burgers he’d eaten in a while. Why didn’t he come to this place more often?

 

Kelly sighed and nodded. “I get that. For a PI, you’re pretty… involved.” She said.

 

“Yeah, I like to call it ‘going above and beyond’ but nobody else seems to share the sentiment.” Bigby commented before taking another bite of his burger, and chewing it a little slower this time.

 

“So you’re not appreciated at work? I’m sorry to hear that.” Kelly said, her eyes softening. “Just so you know, I appreciate you.”

 

Bigby swallowed his food and blinked at her. “Uh, thanks.” He said, not knowing how to respond to her open display of support and appreciation of him. Nobody had ever really told him that before, and it caught him by surprise.

 

“Oh hey, while I’m thinking of it…” Kelly began before pausing for a second. “I’m tired of meeting under that bridge.” She said. “Next Friday, I want you to come over to my place.” Her expression was one of playfulness and excitement, with her blue eyes blazing and a brow raised slightly.

 

Bigby paused for a moment. “You’re… serious?” He asked. She wanted him to come over to her place? Sex was the implication, sure, but there was also a certain level of intimacy involved that Bigby wasn’t expecting just yet. He was so used to everyone pushing him away, that when Kelly invited him in with open arms, it stunned him. How could this small Mundy, whom he could kill with a good snap of his wrist, trust him enough to invite him into her home? Did he deserve her trust?  _ Absolutely not,  _ he thought.  _ But she gives it to me anyway…  _ Bigby suddenly felt very guilty, and he wanted to just get up and leave the situation instead of dealing with his thoughts and emotions.

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” Kelly said. “We can order some take-out, watch a movie, maybe get a little more acquainted - I hope I’m not being too forward?” Her face was a bit flushed and she smiled sheepishly. She wanted Bigby in her home, to be her lover and companion. At night, she could feel the other half of the bed taunting her, and she wanted someone to be in it. To not be alone. Usually, she imagined Bigby laying next to her, and she wanted to leap up in delight when the concept of him actually being there popped up.

 

At the mention of getting more acquainted, Bigby blushed a bit and gave a soft smirk. “I like it when women are direct.” Kelly knew what she wanted, and knew how to get it. Bigby admired that. “But before we do this, I have to ask… what are you looking for in all this?” He needed to know. He wasn’t going to sleep with her if this was supposed to be casual and just for fun - he didn’t need to go through heartbreak again. Not if he could help it.

 

It was now Kelly’s turn to pause, and she looked down at the table, rubbing the back of her head. “Well, I mean… I don’t date casually, Bigs. I take this seriously.” She took a quick drink of her water before continuing. “I was kind of hoping that you’d be… endgame.” She immediately regretted opening her mouth, and continued to look anywhere but Bigby’s face, examining the diner around them. Bigby couldn’t help but smile, and let out a small sigh.

 

“I’m glad to hear you say that.” He said, causing Kelly to look at him with a confused expression.

 

“What?” She asked, tilting her head a bit. “You mean, you don’t think I’m being clingy?” 

 

Bigby shook his head. “I really don’t like wasting my time. Every woman I date has to have potential to be… ‘endgame,’ as you put it.” He explained, scratching at his face idly. “I’m relieved to know that you’re taking this as seriously as I am.” He rested his forearms on the table and leaned forward a bit. 

 

“Of course I do.” Kelly said with a smile, reaching out and resting her hand on his arm. “You think I’d meet you under that shithole bridge for two months if I wasn’t serious about this?” She chuckled. Her eyes turned soft again, and she smiled at him. “So, will you be coming over next week?”

 

“Sure.” Bigby said with a nod and a soft smile of his own. He took his cut up hand and rested it on Kelly’s small one, his massive paw nearly eclipsing hers entirely. He opened his mouth to speak, but a loud jingle cut him off. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He growled as he pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket. The caller ID identified the caller as the Business Office, meaning it was probably Snow White. He swiped the screen to answer it and held it to his ear. “Wolf.” He greeted, omitting the usual “Sheriff.” 

 

“Bigby, you’re still awake, right?” Snow’s voice from the other end was clear and crisp, the pitch high but the tone serious.

 

“I answered your call, didn’t I?” He replied gruffly. It was as if he could almost  _ feel _ Snow rolling her eyes at him on the other end.

 

“Right…” She started. “I need you to head down to the Trip Trap. The Woodsman is drunk again, but he’s getting violent and causing a scene.” She explained. Bigby nodded, even though Snow couldn’t see it. He let out a sigh. In the distance, thunder rumbled again - the storm was going to break soon.

 

“I’ll be right over.” He grunted before hanging up and looking at Kelly. “Duty calls.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Kelly nodded in understanding, though her face didn’t bother to hide the disappointment that she was feeling due to their date getting cut short. 

 

“I’ll see you next week, then? I’ll text you my address.” She said, her brows raising a bit. Bigby nodded and got up out of his booth seat, and pulled out his brown wallet. He pulled out a twenty and laid it on the table. “I hope that’s enough to cover tip, too.” He replied before stuffing the leather wallet back into his back pocket. From his other pocket, he pulled out his pack of Huff ‘n’ Puffs, and quickly put one to his lips, ready to light it as soon as he walked out the door. Kelly looked up at him and smiled softly.

 

“Thanks, Bigs.” She sighed softly at him before grabbing her small backpack and standing up herself. She only came up to just below his collarbone, and she had to stand up on her tiptoes so she could kiss him goodbye. Her eyes closed as their lips met, Bigby bending down a bit to meet her eagerly. She could taste several things on his lips - mostly his dinner, but also cigarettes, and a taste that Kelly couldn’t quite place. He tasted like how wilderness felt, but there would be no way that Kelly could ever describe that sensation. Her soft lips conformed to his, and the kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime. When it broke, she looked up at him and grinned. Bigby smiled down at her in return.

 

“See you around, Kel.” He said, using one massive hand to ruffle her short hair before making his way towards the door. 

 

“See ya, Bigs.” She replied as she watched him go. Bigby paused as soon as he got outside to light his cigarette, and Kelly was half tempted to grab him while he was stopped and beg him to let her come along - but she already knew his answer. Being the assistance to a PI sounded like fun to Kelly, but also being in his presence a little longer meant the world to Kelly. She let out a yawn as she grabbed the twenty Bigby left on the table, and when she looked up, Bigby was gone. Her chest ached, and Kelly could feel her heart breaking a little. She sighed and rubbed her eyes - she needed sleep, and bad. Despite the fact that her bed was calling her name, Kelly made her way to the counter to pay for the meal. 

  
She couldn’t get Bigby’s words out of her head.  _ Endgame, huh?  _ She thought.  _ Bigby really wants to be endgame... _ The thought ran through her mind like a weed, planting its roots and worming its way into her mind. The thought of Bigby staying with her, the thought of them being together for years, the thought of herself in a wedding dress… she paused at that one, but didn't feel upset by it. It was way too early to tell if Bigby was marriage material just yet, but she had to admit, being with him long term wasn’t an unpleasant thought - it was quite the opposite. Despite the fact that she was bone tired, she knew that she wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight; she had a lot of thinking to do. 


	2. On the Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry this took so long! I moved into a new house and was without internet for a few weeks, and was super busy with unpacking! But the wait is over - chapter 2 is here!
> 
> Don't forget to follow the story's blog, The Kelly Among Us! http://the-kelly-among-us.tumblr.com

Bigby prayed that he wasn’t going to be missed.  _ If there’s ever going to be a fucking peaceful day in Fabletown, let it be today,  _ he mentally begged to whatever deity might be listening. Not that he was a religious man, in fact, he sort of detested religious types, but it was soothing to throw one’s thoughts out into the void. He let out a mental sigh and shifted his weight in the pleather seat he was sitting on.

 

The cab’s air was muggy and smelly - a mundy cab, and it reeked of their stench. The radio babbled on about the weather, and thankfully, the cab driver wasn’t talkative. Bigby prefered it that way - he’d tip the guy for keeping to himself. He let out a sigh and scratched his face idly before looking down at bouquet of flowers that he held in his hand. 

 

The flowers were bright and colorful, and fragrant, although Bigby could smell the fact that they were dying.  _ I hope Kelly likes these dumb things,  _ he thought as he examined them. The mere mention of her name in his mind made his pulse race a little bit.  _ Kelly doesn’t strike me as the “flowers” type, but… what else could I have gotten her?  _ He paused for a moment, thinking of potential gifts, and he nearly facepalmed. Earlier that week, Kelly had mentioned one of her favorite bands dropping a new album - that would have been a perfect gift for her.  _ Fuck,  _ he mentally hissed.  _ Why didn’t I think of that earlier?  _ He had to suppress a groan as he rested his face in his free hand. 

 

_ Well, there’s no use kicking myself for it now, I guess… _ The cab was approaching it’s destination, according to the GPS above the meter, and Bigby was running out of time to prepare himself. He looked down at his clothes - his usual white button-up with his black tie, but he was also wearing a black vest over it, to give him some extra class. It was his first time at  Kelly’s place, he needed to look good.

 

_ You’re an idiot,  _ Bigby thought to himself.  _ Kelly doesn’t care, and you sure as shit don’t care how you look.  _ Ever since he started dating again, the mere thought of Kelly had him acting like a lovestruck pup. It was sickening to him, but he also couldn’t stop himself.  _ Dress nice, bring her gifts, impress her,  _ is what his heart whispered to him, and he was but a slave to obey.  _ This “love at first sight” bullshit just turns your brain to mush,  _ he concluded. 

 

He had always thought himself immune to the condition that plagued Fables, the infamous “love at first sight.” Relationships that started with that almost always went badly, and although wolves fell hard and fast, Bigby never thought that he’d be on the receiving end of the magic’s effects. All it took was one glance, one whiff of her scent the moment she stepped into that damn bookshop, and Bigby knew that she was his future mate. Part of him wondered if he should thank Beauty for calling him into Nod’s on that fateful day. 

 

Could he break the spell if he wanted too? Sure, love at first sight only lasted a few months at most - which is why most relationships solely based on it broke as soon as it wore off. Bigby idly wondered if that’s what would happen between him and Kelly, and he quickly dismissed the thought.  _ Kelly doesn’t feel that magic,  _ he reminded himself.  _ She wants this for real, and so do you.  _ Bigby’s attraction to her went far beyond his dumb wolf brain saying “She smell nice.” She was fiery, full of life, constantly ready for adventure, and not to mention, damn sexy. Although he wouldn’t have the opportunity until tonight to fuck her, the concept of doing so had floated around his head incessantly since they first met. His inner wolf, those instincts that he always had to fight, demanded that he make Kelly his mate. And who was Bigby to fight that urge? Those lean legs, firm ass, and massive tits seemed to taunt them every time they got together - he was eager to finally make her his own. 

 

“Hey, sir? That will be $6.50.” The cab driver’s voice pulled Bigby out of his trance, and he hoped that his erection wasn’t visible.  _ Goddamn it,  _ he mentally growled. There was no more time for idle imaginings, it was time to make his fantasies real. He pulled with wallet out of his pocket and handed the driver a 5 and a few ones, enough to cover the fare and a small tip for keeping quiet the whole time.

 

“Thanks.” He replied gruffly before stuffing his wallet back where it belong and getting out of the cab. He didn’t bother to listen to the driver’s reply, shutting the door behind him quickly. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he had never felt more alive. Fire flowed through his veins, and his skin tingled.

 

He was on the hunt.

 

Pulling out his phone, he quickly brought up Kelly’s messages to him - he hated texting personally, but the girl seemed to use it as her primary form of communication. Bigby preferred simply calling someone - consider it being “old-fashioned.” 

 

_ 808 Columbus Ave, Columbus Apartments, Apt. 209, say you’re here to meet me and the greeter should let you in.  _ Bigby paused as he examined the message. He’d heard of Columbus Apartments before - luxurious, to say the least. 

 

_ Damn, she never told me that she had money,  _ Bigby mentally scoffed.  _ And here I’ve been, paying for fucking dates.  _ He didn’t really mind paying for their meals - he was posing as a mundie, and that’s what was expected of mundie men, right? Fable dating customs were a little different; usually whoever’s idea it was to go out, they were the ones paying for it. Bigby ran a hand through his messy hair and approached the apartment building. 

 

It was nice,  _ really  _ nice. Glass windows nearly replaced the walls in their entirety, and he could see a guard sitting at the desk behind the revolving door. Bigby straightened his tie and sniffed idly as he steeled himself. He was no longer “Sheriff Bigby,” now he was the Big Bad Wolf, and he was on the hunt for a mate. He squared his shoulders back, making himself look and feel more confident, and he strolled right into the building.

 

The scents were what caught him first - the place smelled obnoxiously clean, and there were several air fresheners placed through the lobby, each one a different scent. It was chaotic for Bigby’s nose, and he found himself wiping it to clear the smells. The guard smelled of sweat and fast food, and he gave Bigby an obviously fake smile. 

 

“Good evening, sir! Is there anything I can help you with? Are you here to see a resident?” He asked with maybe a little too much fake cheer, which caught Bigby off guard. He gripped his flowers a little tighter after seeing the guard glance at them for a second. 

 

“Uh, here to see Kelly Falke. Apartment 209.” He said gruffly, battling between not wanting to come off as rude and wanting to get upstairs as soon as possible. At the mention of Kelly’s name, the guard nodded and motioned to the stairs and elevator on the left side of the lobby.

 

“You’ll want to use those, then. 209 will be the last door on the left.” He said with a still-fake smile. 

 

“Thanks.” Bigby said before making his way to the elevators. It was showtime.

 

\-----

 

Nervousness was flooding through Kelly’s veins, and she hated it. She stared at herself in the mirror, running a comb through her wild mane of umber hair.  _ Oh come on, you big pussy,  _ she coached herself.  _ Where’s the confidence? Where’s that sexy bravado you always put on?  _ She scrambled for some shred of an emotional mask to put over her face, but it didn’t stick. She sat down her comb on the sink counter and let out a sigh. Her hands ached from stress and were trembling a bit. 

 

_ Okay, I’m going to count to 10. And then Nervous Kelly will move out of the way for Confident Kelly.  _ She closed her eyes and began to mentally count, locking away her nervousness deep in her heart. The fact that she allowed herself to feel so meek and timid in the face of this situation honestly disgusted her. It was just Bigby coming over, what did she have to be afraid of?

 

_ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. _

 

Kelly opened her blue eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, smirking a bit. Her eyes blazed with new power and strength, and she let out a sigh of relief, mentally picturing all the nervousness and negativity flowing out of her as she exhaled. Her heart felt lighter and beat a bit faster, and energy flowed through her like lightning. Her smirk widened, and she squared her shoulders as she looked herself over in the mirror. Spiked hair?  _ Check _ . Metallica shirt?  _ Check.  _ Ruby lipstick?  _ On fucking point.  _ Her smirk turned into a grin and she made her way into her tiny living room. 

 

The room has a simple theme - black and modern. It was a little cramped, due to the small size of the apartment. The TV was large, and several DVD racks, all filled to the brim, surrounded it. There was no couch, only a cheap, black futon that seen little wear. The walls had band posters on them, as well as a few photos of family, all featuring a young Kelly. They were a little dusty and a bit neglected. The walls were a stark white, contrasting the black furniture and curtains. 

 

After lighting some candles to help clear out some of the staleness in the air and help the atmosphere, Kelly flopped down on the couch with a sigh. The negative emotions - fear, uncertainty, nervousness- were creeping in again, and she struggled to fend them off. Bigby wasn’t someone new, and she was comfortable around him. So why did the thought of him coming over to her home make her stomach twist itself in knots?

 

A knock on the door pulled her out of the dark space that was forming in her mind. Her anxiety fed off itself and multiplied quickly if she left it unchecked, so she was grateful for the distraction. But the knot in her stomach didn’t go away - it was showtime. It had to be Bigby at the door. 

 

With a deep breath and layers of false bravado, Kelly approached the door with a swagger. She put her eye to the peephole and gave the outside of her door a quick glance, only to see Bigby idly scratching his beard, the image looking as if it was shot through a fisheye lense due to the curved glass. She stepped back and exhaled, closing her eyes for a second, steadying herself. Then she opened the door.

 

“Hey! Bigby!” She greeted with a wide smile, opening the door fully. Bigby blinked at her and gave a small smile back.

 

“Hey yourself.” He said, his eyes catching a bit of the bright hallway light, making the highlights in them shimmer. In his hand, he held a small bouquet of flowers, the colors varied and vibrant. Kelly blinked at them and smiled. 

 

“Are those for me?” She asked with a grin, and Bigby shoved them out towards her a bit awkwardly. 

 

“Do you like them?” He asked quickly, almost as if he was embarrassed by the question. Kelly nodded and beamed, taking them gently out of Bigby’s hand.

 

“I love them. They’re beautiful.” She said, still grinning like an idiot. It was Bigby’s turn to smile now, and he gave her a small smile in return. “Thank you.” She looked up at him with her wide blue eyes, and Bigby could feel himself drawn to them - it felt as if he could get lost in that sea of shimmering blue. 

 

_ Another side effect of the Love at First Sight… _ He mentally noted before Kelly took a step back and to the side, leaving the doorway open for him to enter.

 

“Well, come on in.” She said, and Bigby entered without hesitation. The place smelled like her, with the overlay of a few scented candles that had been lit - musky scents, similar to a men’s cologne. There was a dull twinge in the air - sex, from earlier that morning, based on the staleness of the scent. There was no scent of another person anywhere in the apartment, not even dull remnants. A sharp underlying scent, that smelled of heat and sweat was also floating around them, and just smelling it seemed to get Bigby a little more motivated - Mundies smelled of the emotions they were feeling, and it was obvious that Kelly’s determination filled her very soul. Underneath that was a more defined smell, one that clung to the air and seemed to fill every nook and cranny that wasn’t protected. It was a slightly sour smell, tinted with salt and water. Sadness wasn’t a pleasant smell, and Bigby felt a pang of sympathy for her. He was all too familiar with the emotion. 

 

His eyes took in the room, with its simple color scheme and focus on entertainment. It was obvious that Kelly was a fan of music and movies, but that wasn’t new information to him. He noticed small amounts of dust here and there, noticing that she either didn’t focus much on cleaning or was in a hurry. The carpet was clean, and Bigby felt a little bad for wearing his shoes on it. With a small grunt, he bent forward and pulled them off, leaving them by the door. 

 

“Welcome to my abode. Make yourself at home!” She said as she made her way to the kitchen, flowers still in hand. She pulled a vase from the cabinet, and filled it with a bit of water before putting the flowers in it and setting on her countertop. “So, are you hungry?” She asked, passing a look back to Bigby, who had taken a seat on her futon.

 

“Starved.” He said, speaking the truth. Wolves - or rather, werewolves- had a very high metabolism, and Bigby ate large meals frequently. “What did you have in mind for dinner?” He asked. Kelly walked over to the futon and flopped down onto it, pulling out her phone. 

 

“Well, we could order takeout. I’m a slut for chinese food.” She said while looking at her phone, bringing up local chinese restaurants that delivered. “You like Chinese? If not, we can do something else.”

 

Bigby shook his head. “Chinese food is fine. I’ll never turn down an eggroll.” He replied a little teasingly. Kelly looked up from her phone and beamed at him. 

 

“Hell yeah, same. I love egg rolls.” She said with a laugh. Admittedly, this was an awkward conversation to be having. Kelly ruffled the back of her messy hair. “So, uh, you got a particular place in mind?” She was a little eager to get the conversation off of eggrolls and onto something a bit more substantial, but they had to decide where to eat first.

 

“Does Golden Dragon deliver out here? I love that place. The lo mein is to die for.” Bigby said, reclining back in the futon a bit, slouching into it. He scratched his face idly, feeling a little nervous and awkward. His stomach fluttered a bit, a strange mixture of hunger and nervousness filling the organ. 

 

Kelly tilted her head at the mention of the restaurant. “Never heard of it, so we’ll have to ask. Do they have General Tso’s there?” She asked, doing a quick search for the place with her phone. Bigby nodded.

 

“So, before you order - I just want to make it clear that I’m paying.” Call him old-fashioned, but Bigby felt that he should pay for things, as he wanted to impress and provide for his new mate.  _ Not a mate yet,  _ he mentally corrected himself, sitting up a little straighter. His wolf stirred a bit at the thought of Kelly becoming his mate, and it liked the idea.  _ Provide for mate,  _ it whispered to him. Although wolves worked together to hunt, the instinct to provide was still strong, and Bigby had no idea if it affected female wolves too. The thought clung in his mind -  _ female wolf.  _ He looked at Kelly, and a dark thought entered him; he could make Kelly a wolf and find out. Then she would be his mate for all time, bound by the wolf’s pairbond. 

 

He cleared the thought as soon as it came with a sharp  _ No. _ He couldn’t make Kelly a wolf, it would be stripping away her humanity and making her a Fable, and giving her a new set of instincts to fight with. Would she even want to be a wolf? He couldn’t do that to her, it would be making her a slave to her mating instincts. His wolf liked the idea of Kelly being his mate forever, but Bigby’s human mind realized that he couldn’t take away her autonomy like that.  _ There’s no way,  _ he mentally stated.

 

Kelly shook her head. “You don’t have to - let me get it.” She said, resting a hand on Bigby’s forearm. “Trust me, I can afford it.” She said with a small smirk.

 

Bigby frowned a bit and shook his head in return. “I insist, let me pay. I planned on it.” He said. The contact between them left his skin buzzing with warm and a strange sensation that almost made Bigby light headed - was this another effect from the spell? “Please, let me do this. For you.” He hated pulling the mushy card out, but Kelly seemed to respond to it well.

 

She let out a soft sigh and nodded, smiling at him gently. “Fine.” She said, taking her hand from his forearms so she could call the chinese restaurant. She clicked the number on the screen, and her phone dialed it instantly. She put it to her face and spoke with a polite tone. “Hi, yes, I’d like to place an order for delivery.”

 

\-----

 

Kelly was  _ full.  _ Bigby was right, the food from the Golden Dragon was amazing. She leaned back against her couch and let out a happy sigh, resting a hand on her full stomach. Bigby was doing the same, reclining against the futon and leaning his head back over the top of it. He looked content, at peace. She watched him eat all of the food he ordered with a sense of awe - the portions were huge, and she could only eat about half of her meal. Bigby ate the whole thing, with sides. Although she had never seen him shirtless, she could tell by his arms that he was probably very muscular, and that probably acme with a wicked metabolism. 

 

Netflix droned on in the background, they were watching some comedy that neither of them were paying attention to. Kelly looked at Bigby, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying his relaxation. His wide chest expanded with his breathing, and Kelly suddenly felt bold. She scooted across the plush futon, and after summoning a nice amount of bravery, curled up to his side, resting her head on his chest. 

 

Bigby raised his head back up and looked down at her with a raised brow, but didn’t say anything. He simply smirked and looped his arm around her, pulling her in closer to him. Her body was warm and soft, and she seemed to fit against him perfectly. His head buzzed with that same euphoria from earlier, and Bigby let himself ride the high of the spell. A part of him hoped that it never wore off - he felt as if he could happily love this woman forever. She nuzzled into him with a soft sigh, and let her hand wander up his chest to idly play with his tie. 

 

Bigby smiled at the display, running his hand through her hair playfully. His inner wolf stirred again, and it pressed against his mind, wanting control. It wanted him to make his move, to seduce her. And Bigby’s human mind, for once, agreed with it. 

 

“Hey, beautiful.” He nearly purred as his hand slid down her side and to her firm ass. He gently rubbed it for a second before squeezing it, making Kelly blush and let out a small squeak of surprise. 

 

“You’re a bold one, aren’t you?” She said with a smirk on her flushed face as she looked up at him. Bigby grinned back at her before leaning down to kiss her. Her lips were soft and her lipstick tasted like cherries. Bigby gently closed his eyes and flicked his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Kelly parted her lips eagerly, and Bigby quickly met her tongue with his.

 

As their tongues danced and swirled around one another, Kelly let out a soft moan of delight, and it was all over for Bigby. His cock stiffened in his pants, pushing against its confines, and his wolf growled, ready to pounce on his prey. Bigby broke the kiss, and both of them were panting breathlessly. 

 

“Get naked already.” He growled with a smirk on his flushed face. 


End file.
